


如你这般对待我

by NorthArctic



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic
Summary: “Max，”Charles开口，紧张地坐立不安，几乎是腼腆地摆弄着自己白T-恤的领子，“恭喜你。”脱下了那层法拉利的战甲，他看起来就像个孩子---他原本的模样。虽然他们的生日只差几周，但场内一季场外七年，不是吗。因此当Charles加入到那些围场老人的行列中时，他的青涩就如同身上火红的制服那般显而易见。“Charles，”Max嘲弄地回应，“谢了。”--不健康关系，小可怜乐扣，HE
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	如你这般对待我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [mondaycore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaycore/pseuds/mondaycore). Log in to view. 



> 欢迎老福特找俺玩！@北大西洋:^P

Max回到酒店房间时早已过了半夜，手里拎着一瓶顺来的香槟，脑袋里天旋地转，耳朵还在因为刚才的放纵和狂欢而嗡嗡作响。  
酒店套房里的赛后庆祝已经结束了，所有参与到白天的巨大成功中的工作人员都渐次离场，期待着明天一大早收拾行李，在主队派来杀手之前离开这见鬼的霍芬海姆。谁知道这些德国佬能干出什么事来呢？  
Max觉得自己也该睡会儿觉，但神经依然因为白日里的比赛而高度兴奋。而当他用肩膀顶开房门发现里面有一只Charles坐在床边时，心脏又多跳了三十拍。那人看起来像被冻住般僵硬，如同伤感电影中定格的一幕剪影。  
Max在原地愣了一瞬，随即便像根本没看见Charles那样轻快地走进了房间——永远不要在毫无防备时被搞得措手不及，诸如此类，赛道上的交战法则同样适用于你的死敌深夜造访。

“Max，”Charles率先开了口，紧张地坐立不安，几乎是腼腆地摆弄着自己白T-恤的领子，“恭喜你。”  
脱下了那层法拉利的战甲，他看起来就像个孩子——他原本的模样。虽然他们的生日只差几周，但场内一季场外七年，不是吗。因此当Charles加入到那些围场老人的行列中时，他的青涩就如同身上火红的制服那般显而易见。  
“Charles，”Max嘲弄地回应，“谢了。”他把香槟放到临近的桌子上，思索了一秒钟，随即关上灯，把另一张空床上的东西统统扫掉，没有对Charles说一句话。但末了他还是站直了身子，交叉双臂叹了口气：“我很遗憾你今天的比赛。”

因为他现在是个好人了，很明显，他已经成为了成熟的大人，一颗冉冉升起的明日之星，再也不是曾经的那个混蛋。但当然，这种故作姿态用在Charles身上就是白费力气。  
“你不用对我说什么好话，我犯了错误。”Charles说，目不转睛地盯着房间里黄褐色的地毯。就像即便没有摄像机在眼前，他也会因为这么谦卑而得到发布会上的印象分似的。Max咬紧了后槽牙，真是可笑，Charles短短几个字就足以让他产生扔东西的冲动。在他们相识的这些年里，Charles总能轻而易举地把他惹毛，这真的让人生气。  
“好吧，那就恭喜你搞砸了比赛，又一次。”Max说道，在伤口上毫不留情地撒了把盐，并满意地看到Charles浑身一僵，绷紧了下颌。“这就是你想让我说的吗？你到底来这里干什么？”

Charles深吸了一口气，终于迎上了Max的目光。而其中蕴含的一切是前所未见的，那种犹疑不定，似是而非的歉疚，还有死气沉沉的眼瞳中流露出的层层绝望。他微微昂起头向后仰去，胳膊撑在床上，慢慢地，一寸一寸地，分开了双腿。  
房间里的空气瞬间变得如同柏油般粘稠。Charles舔过他的嘴唇，Max恨透了自己有多么快地意识到了这一切——Charles的嘴巴，舌尖掠过时一抹若隐若现水光，还有当他努力吞咽时，苍白的脖领上喉结上下滚动的样子。

“你想要什么，Charles？“Max问，再次狠狠唾弃自己有气无力的声音。  
”我希望你...不要...对我太好。“Charles重复道，听起来就像把违背意愿的话一字一句挤出牙缝，好像大脑在和身体对峙一般，”求你了。“

一股危险的热量从Max的腹部升腾起来，让他如同被痛打了一记那般呼吸不能。他把手指在掌心攥成了拳。又来了，Max心想，Charles换汤不换药的那老一套，见鬼的自我鞭策。天真纯洁的处子殉道者黄金男孩悲剧英雄——所有那些媒体喜闻乐见的狗屁。天啊——他真想把Charles搞得乱七八糟——或者他可能只是想——好吧，反正在Charles眼里也没什么差，不是吗——  
很好。如果那就是Charles想从他身上得到的，那么他愿意照做。简直不要太好。毕竟，他这辈子的工作不就是把那些美好的东西一路逼迫到濒临破碎的极限吗？而如果Charles不是他所见过的最最美丽到令人妒忌的事物之一，他还能是什么呢？

Max转身劈手抓过那瓶香槟，手指微不可查地颤抖。期待无比，愤怒至极。他打开瓶塞灌了一口酒，接着把它递到了Charles面前。  
”张嘴。“Max说。Charles皱起了眉头，但他是个好孩子，他顺从地张开了嘴巴，Max把瓶子向上一斜，直接把香槟倒了Charles满头满脸，一路漫过胸膛，流下喉咙，呛得他咳嗽起来，几近窒息。  
”Max，什么——“Charles挣扎着开口，Max把酒瓶拿开，反手一巴掌狠狠打在他的脸上。Charles倒抽了一口冷气，立刻变得乖顺起来，目光有些空洞，而这些直接让Max的阴茎起了反应。  
”闭上嘴。“Max命令道。他把香槟放到一边，抓住Charles湿透的衬衫的衣领把他拉倒在地板上跪好，挺腰将自己的胯骨贴上Charles的脸颊，一个下流至极的命令。值得赞扬的是，Charles在这方面学得和其他东西一样快，不出一会儿他便把手按在了Max的大腿上，完完全全地被别的东西噎到窒息。  
这真的绝妙之极，简直难以置信。黏滑又湿热的触感，Charles吸吮的方式就如同他对此渴盼已久，任由Max用力拉扯他的头发，毫无怜悯地使用自己，并为此发出甜美的，急切的，几欲窒息的声音。他的眼神看起来迷离而失焦，或许说不上有多高兴，但至少从中得到了想要的东西。

”妈的，“Max嘶声说，Charles灵活的舌头正在做些下流而巧妙的把戏，他太擅长这个了。”你经常这么做，对吧？你让每个人都这么对你？“  
Charles含糊地咕哝了些什么，嘴里塞满了Max的阴茎，听起来巨他妈像是个肯定回答。想到Charles还曾像现在这样跪在别人身前，一种说不清道不明的怒火在Max的腹中翻涌起来。考虑到他这个赛季在巴林，摩纳哥和澳大利亚的表现，目前为止很可能围场一半的人都有过了，如果Charles每经历一个糟糕的周末都要这样，天啊。

Max感觉自己越来越近，于是把阴茎抽离了那处湿热，为时尚早，还没有射出来。Charles几乎要为此哀求出声，紧闭着双眼，止不住地舔着嘴唇，手掌不由自主滑向自己两腿之间。Max一把抓过他的手腕，把他的胳膊粗暴地扭到背后。Charles颤抖着发出一声吃痛的叫喊，摇摇晃晃地站直了身体。  
“除非我说了让你那么做。”Max低声咆哮，把Charles背朝下推倒在了床上。  
Max只花几秒钟便甩掉了衣服，手指随即以足以留下淤青的力度攀附上赤裸的肉体。他如野兽一般啃咬过Charles的下巴，脖颈，胸膛，齿尖陷进苍白柔软的肌肤，品尝其上的汗水与酒液。Charles在他身下难耐地扭动着身体。  
“别他妈的动！”Max厉声道，指甲掐进了肉里，狠狠一口咬在了柔嫩的大腿内侧。鲜血的味道溢满唇齿，Charles猛地僵住了身体，半声哀鸣卡在喉间。  
“Désolé, désolé, 啊, désole(对不起)”他哭喊出声，Max把两根手指塞进他的嘴里让他闭嘴，一直捅到了喉咙后面。但Charles把这当做了一种奖赏，窒息着干呕着却依然努力用舌头打着圈儿地舔舐吸吮，好像他对此感激万分。  
一股阴郁而狂躁的情绪在Max心头泛起。Charles做得很好，好得过头了，迫不及待地想要取悦别人，渴望做正确的事，试图当个乖男孩。他怎么敢？他怎么敢偷偷摸摸地溜到每一个人的身边乞求别人这么对他，像个没人要的孩子那样，Charles到底他妈的有什么毛病，而其他所有人又搭错了哪根筋？他才是认识Charles最久的那个，他们早就彼此针锋相对了十多年，而这种局面还将在未来十年中继续上演，就像众所周知的那样。所以就算有人可以将手放在Charles身上，那也必须是他，Charles是他的——

Max向掌心吐了些口水，把自己草草润滑了一下，随即便毫无扩张地进入了Charles。他的前液已经够湿了况且Charles已经这么兴奋，所以问题不大。  
Max一手紧紧钳住Charles的腰，另一只手环上他的脖颈，把他的身子拉下来，丝毫不留喘息的余地便开始了凶狠的节奏。他陶醉于其中，把Charles堪堪逼到临界点却不让他越过那条线——冷酷无情的餮足，血液中呼啸着飙升到极致的兴奋，就如同他以300时速开过一道死角，笃定自己一定会成功而其他人对此无能为力；如同把心甘情愿而予取予求的东西置于身下时的激动战栗，允许自己为所欲为；如同收获绝对服从，全盘掌控的狂喜——  
他濒临高潮的边缘，硬得发痛，随即拔出来全射在了Charles的胸口与脸庞上。Charles发出了一声绵长的，抽噎的尖叫，身体随之猛地颤动了一下，又回到了先前一动不动的状态。  
Max慢慢向后坐到床上，用手背擦了擦嘴，如同刚跑完马拉松那样气喘吁吁，大脑空白一片，只有自己的心跳在耳边砰砰作响。操他妈的。

躺在那里的Charles看起来糟糕透顶，皮肤上布满了淤青，血迹和精液，头发卷曲着盖住了眼睛，发梢滴着汗水，被干掉的香槟酒弄得黏糊糊的。他手腕和脖颈间的挫伤在苍白的皮肤上扎眼极了，Max还看到他为了强忍挣扎与呻吟甚至抓伤了自己的大腿，几道鲜红的血痕触目惊心。  
他的伤口像琴弦一般紧绷着，双手死死攥紧了床单，整个身体因为勉力服从而抖个不停。Max毫不怀疑，就算自己把他这样扔在这里一整夜，第二天早晨Charles还是会为此感谢他。

为什么啊，Charles。Max很想问，却还是住了嘴，他知道原因。因为生活已经教给了Charles，成功和付出的代价成正比，苦难才能换来胜利，倘若没了它冠军也一文不值。因为一切美好若没有伤痛相随，它们对他而言便失了意义。他会失控转出赛道，他会撞车上墙，他曾被忽视被冷落到边缘，只有在需要时才被想起。他蒙受了一次又一次的失去，接踵而至的打击，脸庞却依旧挂着微笑。与此同时，似乎永无尽头的苦难已经逼他一步步走到了即便可能有人理解他的痛苦，却已无人敢出言怜悯的地步。全世界的目光聚焦在他身上，还有他所肩负的整个传奇。  
即便使出全身解数，Max意识到，他也不可能伤到Charles一分一毫了。自己刚刚加诸于他的种种暴行？那根本不值一提，和他经历过的一切相比简直算是个善举了。  
黏腻而苦涩的愧疚在Max的胃中翻腾。他不应该对Charles做这样的事，但如果他不做，就会有别人来代替他——很显然已经有了，如果Charles那些神志不清的坦白是真的的话。一想到这，他就忍不住想一拳打上某个人的嘴巴。

Max伸手抚上Charles的脸颊，指尖拂过他的鼻梁，唇瓣，一路向下滑过肋骨，摩挲着腰侧。他俯身吻住这具身体的每一处淤青和齿痕，轻轻舔舐着它们，小动物一般为自己的残暴行为无声道歉。而刚刚毫无反抗默默承受了一切的Charles，此时却如同中了枪一般止不住地翻滚呜咽起来。这点少得可怜的善意就能让他把自己忘得一干二净，Max心下黯然。  
又过了几分钟，Charles啜泣着，嘴里吐出些难以辨认的含混字句，“求你了求你了s'il vous plaît(请您)，拜托Max我很抱歉désolé per favore s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît(对不起求你求你)，求求你——”  
是的，Max心想，就是这样，Charles。他把大腿抵进Charles双腿之间，Charles难耐地挺腰蹭了他一次，两次，随即用手紧紧捂住嘴，试图挡住自己高潮时发出的叫声。他在快感中颤抖了好几秒钟，随即将头向后仰去，四肢瘫软，破碎地喘息着。  
“妈的，”Max热切地问，“Charles？你还好吗？”  
“嗯，还好，”Charles含糊地答道，“谢——”  
“别他妈因为这个谢我。”Max说，声音中的疲惫胜过了愤怒。Charles点了点头，合上眼，转过身去没再理会他。Max想过留他一个人呆在这里，因为自己今晚做的破坏已经够多了。但他随即意识到Charles只是在等待着肾上腺素褪去后感受彻头彻尾的痛苦，然后在Max睡着后便溜出房间，独自舔舐伤口。或许这就是他所想要的结果，但Max不会让他得逞的。

他把Charles打横抱起放到旁边的空床上，暗暗提醒自己明早记得给清洁人员一大笔小费。直接按个人用品开销记到Marko账上得了，谁他妈在乎呢，反正他不。Max拿过一条毛巾用温水浸湿，把Charles从头到脚仔仔细细地擦干净，然后紧挨着他在床上躺下。那可怜的小东西立刻像一只受到主人宠爱的狗狗那样蜷缩进他怀里，Max伸手漫不经心地抚摸着他的头发。  
”你不应该再这么对自己了。”他低声说，Charles良久没有应声，Max以为他已经睡着了。但过了漫长的几分钟，Charles不安地翻过身去，叹了口气。  
“别的都没有用。”他喃喃道。  
又是一片寂静。  
“他们答应了吗？我是说其他人？”Max过了一会儿问道，这可真是够虚伪的，问这种自虐式的问题。他有点想知道答案，但身体的大部分还是抗拒着听到事实。  
“我问过的那些人，都同意了。”Charles随口说，轻松得就像他们在谈论明天的旅行计划。Max咬紧了牙关。“除了Daniel，我们大概，你懂的，就像这样抱着过了一整夜。我想他还哭了。”  
上帝啊。Max在想给Dan寄封感信会不会有点太恶心了。你可真是帅爆了？谢谢你没有把Charles搞得更糟？谢谢你成为了这里所有混蛋中最好的人？谢谢你没有被施暴的邀请诱惑上钩，即便那张唱诗班男孩般的脸庞使得邀约变得格外诱人，再加之和围场金童上过床的炫耀资本？

“至少别再去找其他人了吧。“Max恳求道。  
”然后来找你？“Charles嘲弄地说，伸手无意识地抚过颈间的瘀痕，欲言又止：”Max，其他人都——你甚至没有——你是对我最好的那个了，即便在我要求你——“  
”Charles，“Max打断了他，迫不及待地用唇堵住了Charles的嘴巴，只要能让他闭嘴，别再说出这些让他的心脏滴血的字句，”求你了。“  
他在Charles的舌尖尝到了香槟的味道，那种他通常与胜利联系在一起的酸甜滋味，但不是今夜，不是这里。或许在他知道了这一切后，今后的香槟酒永远变了含义，但这只是个小小的代价，换来了最终抵在他唇边说出的一声微弱的，犹豫的”好“。


End file.
